New Story
by yokiomiyamoto
Summary: sakura yang kembali untuk meninggalkan masa lalu dan mengunci rapat semua rahasianya itu. namun akibat seseorang semua pertahanan yang telah dibuatnya hancur. akankah semua terbongkar dengan semudah itu?
1. Chapter 1

NEW STORY

NARUTO BY MASASI KHISIMITO

NEW STORY BY ME

WARNING : OOC, Typo(s), and others

Rated T

Pairing SasuSakuGaa

Don't Like Don't Read

Chapter 1

Terlihat seorang gadis dengan rambut merah muda dan mata emerald sedang mengedarkan pandangannya keseluruh penjuru bandara. Beberapa pria bersemu merah melihat wajahnya yang sangat cantik itu. Tak dapat dipungkiri bahwa kecantikannya setara dengan model kelas dunia, dengan bibir tipis yang merah dan hidung yang mancung serta tubuhnya yang indah dengan kulit seputih porselen itu.

Terlihat sekali banyak wanita yang memandangnya dengan berbagai tatapan. Ada yang kagum namun ada juga yang menatapnya iri dan sinis. Namun gadis itu hanya diam dan tidak menanggapinya.

Hampir satu jam gadis mengedarkan pandangannya, sampai akhirnya gadis itu lihat seorang pria dengan rambut merah sedang melambaikan tangan dan memanggil namanya dengan cukup -sangat- keras.

"SAKURAA..."

Gadis yang dipanggil sakura itu hanya menampilkan sebuah senyum tipis untuk kakak tercinta. "Nii-san, sudah hampir sejam aku menunggumu disini!" balas sakura. Kakaknya -sasori- hanya tersenyum lalu memeluk sakura dengan sangat erat. Sudah lama dia tak bertemu dengan adiknya itu.

"Hei, kau masih saja bersikap seperti itu, ubahlah sedikit sifatmu itu saku" sakura yang mendengarnya hanya diam. Setelah lama berpelukan akhirnya mereka melepaskan pelukan itu. Sambil berjalan menuju mobil BMW I8 keluaran terbaru milik sasori, mereka terlihat sedang bercanda atau lebih tepatnya hanya sasori yang banyak berbicara dan hanya dibalas senyum tipis oleh sakura yang sesekali ditanggapi oleh sakura.

Jika dilihat banyak pria dan wanita iri melihat kedekatan mereka berdua yang terlihat sangat akrab. Tidak dapat dipungkiri bahwa keduanya lebih terlihat seperti sepasang kekadih dari pada sepasang adik dan kakak.

Setelah sampai di mobil mereka langsung menuju rumah. Di perjalanan tidak ada seorangpun yang ingin membuka pembicaraan. Mungkin sasori karena sudah menghabiskan semua ceritanya dibandara tadi dan memang sakura tidak banyak bicara.

.

.

.

Sesampainya dirumah mereka langsung disambut oleh Kaa-san mereka.

"Sakura... Kaasan sangat merindukanmu" kata Mebuki- Kaa-san Sakura- lalu memeluk Sakura erat, sama seperti yang sasori lakukan tadi di bandara. Sakura yang diperlakukan seperti itu hanya tersenyum tipis menerima pelukan dari ibunya itu.

"saku juga sangat merindukan kaasan." balas sakura di pelukan kaa-sannya. Tidak terasa sudah enam tahun dia tidak bertemu Kaa-sannya itu. Setelah melepas rindu Sakura langsung naik keatas menuju kamarnya.

"Saku beristirahatlah" kata Mebuki pada Sakura.

Saat sampai didalam kamarnya, sakura langsung menaruh tasnya disamping lemari. Sudah lama rasanya sakura tidak kekamarnya itu. Terlihat masih sangat rapih, bahkan tidak ada debu sedikitpun. '_K__urasa sasori-nii yang selalu membersihkan kamarku"_ pikir Sakura. Sakura yang sudah sangat lelah langsung saja mandi untuk menyegarkan diri kembali.

Setelah selesai mandi sakura langsung ke balkon kamar dan mendengar seseorang mengetuk pintu kamarnya.

"tok... tok... tok..."

"Hn, masuk saja" kata sakura datar.

Sasori yang mendengar itu langsung saja masuk dan melihat sakura sedang berada di balkon kamarnya. "Saku?" panggil Sasori pada Sakura. "Hn?" sahut Sakura tanpa membalikan badan "Saku, besok kau sudah bisa sekolah seperti biasa. Nii-san sudah mengurus semuanya." kata sasori basa-basi. "Hn" Sakura hanya membalasnya dengan sebuah gumaman. Sempat terjadi keheningan diantara keduanya beberapa saat, sampai akhirnya sasori memecah keheningan.

"Apa kau masih mengingatnya Saku?" tanya Sasori khawatir. Melihat Sakura yang semakin hari semakin murung. Mungkin karena itu pula kaa-sannya menyuruh Sakura untuk kembali ke jepang.

Sakura yang mendengarnya langsung ingat di saat terakhirnya bertemu dengan 'dia'. "Sangat sulit untuk melupakannya nii-san" ucap Sakura bergetar karena menahan tangis yang sudah cukup lama ia tahan sambil memegang sebuah kalung yang ia pakai. Sasori yang melihatnya merasa sangat sedih dengan kondisi adiknya itu langsung saja merengkuhnya. "Niisan tau, nii-san juga sangat sedih dengan kepergiannya. Tapi kau tidak bisa seperti ini terus. Dia juga akan sedih nelihatmu seperti ini" ucap sasori. Sakura yang sedari tadi menahan tangis akhirnya runtuh juga. Dia langsung menangis sejadi-jadinya sambil terisak dalam pelukan Sasori.

"hiks.. aku tidak kuat nii-san hiks.. kenapa itu terjadi padanya hiks.. kenapa tidak padaku saja!" kata sakura sambil terisak . Sasori yang melihatnya hanya bisa merasa iba. Sasoripun merasa kehilangan akan sahabatnya itu. Namun sayang sahabatnya itu pergi lebih dulu dibandingkan dirinya. Sakura juga tidak bisa melihat pemakamannya karena masih berada dirumah sakit.

"Kau tidak boleh seperti itu saku. Semua sudah ditakdirkan seperti itu. Jika kau seperti ini dia akan sedih melihat dirimu. Dia sudah mempertaruhkan nyawanya untukmu. Jadi jangan buat dia menyesal" kata sasori bergetar. Sasoripun mengingat kejadian waktu itu, dimana sahabatnya itu mengatakan pesan terakhirnya untuk menjaga adiknya. Sasori tau bahwa sahabatnya yang satu ini sangat mencintai adiknya dengan segala kekurangannya.

.

.

.

Setelah kejadian itu tidak terasa pagipun sudah tiba. Saat membuka matanya sakura dapat melihat sasori berada disebelahnya. Setelah semalaman Sasori menemaninya menagis hingga keduanya terlelap. Sakura yang melihat kakaknya sedang tertidur merasa bersalah dengan kejadian semalam.

"Nii-san bangun. Ini sudah pagi" kata Sakura halus.

"eengh~" lenguh sasori. Sakura yang mendengar lenguhan kakaknya itu hanya bangun dan segera menuju kamar mandi.

"Nii-san cepatlah bangun jika kau tidak mau terlambat" kata sakura cepat lalu menutup pintu kamar mandinya itu. Sasori yang mendengar perkataan Sakura langsung saja bangun dan bergegas mandi di kamar mandi kamarnya.

Setelah siap keduanya turun dan berpamitan pada orang tua mereka.

.

.

.

Saat berangkat sekolah mereka sama sekali tidak berbica, sampai akhirnya mereka sampai tujuan, yaitu Konoha Internasional High School. Ya... disinilah sekolah baru Sakura.

Setelah Sasori turun Sasori segera membukakan pintu untuk Sakura. Sampai akhirnya Sakura mendengar suara -teriakan- yang sangat memekakan telinga.

"KYAA.. SASORI..."

"SASORI-SENPAI "

"SASORI I LOVE YOU"

Dan masih banyak lagi. Terlihat mereka sedang memperhatikan sakura dengan tatapan membunuh. Sampai akhirnya Sasori merangkul pundak Sakura dan berjalan masuk kedalam sekolah.

Belum sampai didalam gedung sudah terlihat banyak sekali gadis yang iri dengan keberadaan Sakura. Sakura yang menyadari hal itu hanya diam. Sedangkan Sasori hanya menebarkan senyum mautnya untuk semua gadis yang memperhatikan mereka berdua.

Setelah melewati segerombolan gadis tadi merera menuju ruang Kepala Sekolah.

"Niisan aku bisa jalan sendiri. Aku bukan lagi anak kecil." gerutu Sakura. Sasori yang melihatnya hanya terkekeh kecil. "aku tidak mau imouto-ku ini sampai tersesat." canda Sasori. Sakura yang mendengarnya hanya menggerutu dan memukul lengan sasori.

setelah sampai didepan ruang kepala sekolah sasori langsung mengetuk pintu masuk.

"tok.. tok.. tok.."

"Masuk" terdengar suara dari dalam ruangan. merekapun masuk didahului oleh Sasori.

"Ohayo Tsunade-sama" sapa keduanya bersamaan.

"ah.. ohayo, kau murid baru yang bernama Sakura kan?" tanya Tsunade pada Sakura. "ha'i" jawab Sakura. "oh... ternyata kau lebih cantik dari yang ada di foto. Kau juga akan berada di kelas XI. Rapotmu hampir semuanya mendapat nilai sempurna." kata stunade menuji sambil memeriksa beberapa berkas tentang Sakura. Sakura yang mendengarnya hanya tersenyum kecil.

"Baiklah, Kakashi! Tolong antar sakura ke kelas XI-1. Dan Sakura, Kakashi ini akan menjadi wali kelasmu selama kau berada di kelas XI" ucap Tsunade sambil tersenyum. "ohayo Sensei" sapa Sakura pada Kakashi. "dan Sasori kembali ke kelasmu" ucap stunade tegas. Sasori yang mendengarnya hanya mendengus kesal "ya.. ya.. Ohayo" ucap sasori sambil berjalan keluar kelas.

Setelah keluar dari ruangan kelapa sekolah, merekapun berjalan menuju kelas Sakura. "sasori kenapa kau tidak kembali ke kelasmu?" kata Kakashi. "aku akan mengantar sakura sampai depan kelas" ucap Sasori tegas, seolah Sakura akan diapa-apakan jika di tinggalkan. Kakashi hanya mendengus malas mendengarnya, begitu pula Sakura. Mereka pun berjalan menuju kelas Sakura.

.

.

.

Sesampainya di depan kelas terlihat bahwa kelas itu masih sangat berisik, bahkan pintupun tidak ditutup.

"Nah imouto-ku yang manis. Istirahat nanti aku akan kembali. Jika ada yang berbuat sesuatu katakan saja pada nii-san. OK?" kata Sasori perhatian. Sedangkan Sakura dan Kakashi hanya memutar mata bosan mendengar penuturan Sasori. "dasar sister comlpex" kata Kakashi yang sudah masuk duluan ke dalam kelas.

"aku bisa menjaga diriku sendiri nii-san" sasori hanya tersenyum dan mengecup dahi sakura. terdengar teriakan histeris dari dalam kelas melihat adegan yang menjadi pusat perhatian tidak mengenghiraukan sama sekali teriakan itu."Apakah tidak ada balasan atau salam perpisahan?" kata Sasori yang _dibuat-buat_ kecewa. Sakura yang mengerti akan hal itu hanya mendengus dan mengecup pipi nii-sannya itu. setelah mengecup pipi Sasori, dia langsung kembali kekelasnya dan sakura pun masuk kelas dengan tampang datar. Kelas yang masih gaduh akibat kejadian tadi langsung sunyi dengan masuknya Sakura.

"Anak-anak kita kedatangan murid baru. Namanya Sakura. Dia adalah pindahan dari Paris. Sakura silahkan perkenalkan dirimu." kata kakashi pada Sakura.

"Watashi wa Sakura desu. Yurushiku" kata sakura datar. Terlihat hampir semua pria dikalasnya bersemu merah melihat kecantikan sakura yang bahkan tidak melihatkan senyuman sedikitpun, sedangkan para gadis hanya menatap sinis mengingat kejadian tadi sebelum masuk kelas.

"Haruno-san kau bisa duduk di sebelah Hyuga-san. Hyuga-san tolong angkat tanganmu" kata Kakashi. Terlihat seorang siswi dengan rambut indigo panjang dan bermata lavender, Sakura dapat melihat keanggunan dan sisi manis dari gadis tersebut.

Setelah duduk Sakura langsung disapa oleh teman sebangkunya itu.

"Ah, sa-salam kenal Sa-Sakura. Namaku Hinata, Hyuga Hi-hinata" kata Hinata gugup sambil menunduk. Sakura yang melihatnya hanya membalasnya dengan singkat. " Sakura. Haruno Sakura". Setelah perkenalan singkat tadi, Sakura dapat mendengar bahwa siswa dibelakangnyapun menyapanya dengan ramah.

"Hai Sakura, aku Naruto, Uzumaki Naruto. Salam kenal." kata Naruto ramah. Sakurapun hanya membalasnya dengan senyum tipis. Naruto yang melihatnya langsung saja bersemu merah. Sakura yang tak menyadarinya hanya diam.

"Ah iya. Sakura perkenalkan orang yang berada disebelahku ini namanya Sasuke, Uchiha Sasuke. Teme perkenalkan dirimu!" Kata Naruto pada Sasuke.

"Hn" jawab Sasuke. Sakura yang mendengar marga dan gumaman itu langsung saja melihat kesebelah Naruto.

_DEG! 'mata itu' _batin sakura. Sakura yang melihatnya langsung merasakan sesak akibat mengingat kembali orang yang amat ia cintai. Sasuke yang dapat melihat ekspresi itu hanya diam membeku. melihat mata emerald itu seakan jatuh kedalam pesonanya.

Sakura yang menyadari kecanggungan tersebut langsung saja memutus kontak mata itu dan langsung memalingkan muka kedepan. Hinata yang menyadari perubahan ekspresi Sakura langsung berbicara.

"Sa-Sasuke memang seperti itu orangnya. Jangan dihiraukan Sakura" kata Hinata sambil tersenyum.

Setelah perkenalan singkat tersebut, Kakashi langsung menjelaskan pelajarannya. "Baiklah, sekarang buka buku paket halaman 56" kata Kakashi memulai pelajaran. Sakura yang sudah sangat hafal dengan materi yang sedang dijelaskan hanya memandang keluar jendela. Sasuke yang berada dibelakang Sakura secara tidak sengaja dia melihat Sakura yang tidak mendengarkan penjelasan sama sekali.

Tanpa disadari Sasuke sudah cukup lama memperhatikan Sakura. Sedangkan yang dijadikan objek pandang tersebut hanya diam tidak menyadarinya.

.

.

.

Bel istirahat pun berbunyi.

"Sakura, kau mau ikut ke kantin?" tawar Hinata pada Sakura.

Sakura hanya menggelengkan kepala. " Aku sedang menunggu seseorang" kata sakura menolak halus tawaran Hinata.

"Oh, baiklah Tak apa. Aku duluan ya..." kata Hinata kemudian berjalan keluar kelas. Tak berapa lama kelas dihebohkan dengan kedatangan Sasori.

"Saku-chan" panggil Sasori pada Sakura. Sakura yang merasa dipanggil hanya menengokkan kepala. Setelah melihat orang yang memanggilnya Sakurapun segera menghampirinya. Terlihat banyak gadis menatapnya sinis saat sasori menggandeng tangan sakura.

Sesampainya di kantin mereka langsung memesan makanan dan mencari tempat duduk.

"Saku-chan ayo kita duduk disana" tunjuk Sasori pada meja yang berisikan 7 orang pria.

"Hey" sapa Sasori pada semua anak yang ada dimeja itu. Dan yang lain pun ikut menyapanya.

"Hay Sakura, lama tak bertemu" ucap Pein pada Sakura. "Baru seminggu yang lalu kita bertemu di Paris Pein-nii" kata Sakura datar yang hanya disahuti dengan tawa oleh yang lain.

"Astaga, Saku tidak bisakah kau diajak bercanda sebentar saja" kata Pein terkekeh.

"Apakah kau sudah mendapatkan teman Hime?" tanya deidara.

"Hn" jawab Sakura. Sasori yang melihatnya jadi kesal sendiri "Bisakah kau tidak memanggil Saku seperti itu?!" kata sasori geram melihat aksi tema-temannya itu. "ah.. Sasori kau terlalu protektif pada imoutomu itu" sahut yang lain bersamaan. Sakura hanya tersenyum kecil melihat kebersamaan mereka. Sudah lama dia tidak berkumpul bersama. Hanya Pein saja yang sering ke paris karena ibunya bekerja disana.

Setelah percakapan tadi, terdengar suara gaduh dari pintu masuk kantin.

"KYAA.. SASUKE-KUN"

"SAI-KUN.. SASUKE -KUN"

"NARUTO-SENPAI AKU MENCINTAIMU"

"SHIKAMARU.. NEJI..."

Teriak para gadis menggelegar seisi kantin. Yang dipanggil hanya berjalan dan lewat begitu saja sedangkan naruto dan sai masih saja menebarkan senyum itu. Sakura hanya melihat datar kearah mereka.

"Cih, berisik sekali mereka"kata Sasuke kesal

"Mendokusai"

"Hentikan senyumanmu itu Sai. Sangat memuakan" kata Neji tak suka.

Disaat yang bersamaan onix dan emerald itu bertemu. Onix yang sangat tajam. Yang selalu mengingatkan sakura akan seseorang yang pernah ia cintai itu.

**Sasuke pov**

Mendengar suara teriakan yang menyerukan nama ku membuatku sangat muak.

"Cih, berisik sekalai mereka" gerutu ku tak suka. Saat kutengokkan wajahku. Onixku dan emeraldnya bersihorok.

_DEG_

Emerald itu seakan membiusku, masih sama saat kedua mata kami bertemu. Mata yang memancarkan rasa sakit yang sangat dalam, seakan aku juga dapat merasakannya. Belum sempat aku memalingkan wajahku. Dia sudah memutuskannya duluan. Aku tidak mengerti mengapa jantungku berdebar cepat saat aku melihat matanya.

"..ke ...Sasuke... SASUKE!" teriak Naruto memanggilku kesal.

"Hn" sahutku kesal.

"Hei, ada apa?" tanya Naruto. Akupun tersadar aku sedang melamun.

"Hn, tidak" kataku tidak menghiraukan ucapan Naruto.

"Lebih baik kita duduk di sana" tunjuk Neji kearah bangku kosong di pojok kantin.

Setelah duduk aku melirik kearah bangku anak baru itu, ya namanya Sakura hampir saja aku lupa. Dia terlihat meninggalkan mejanya yang dipenuhi oleh kakak kelas itu. TUNGGU. bukankah itu akatsuki? astaga! bagaimana Sakura bisa sangat akrab dengan mereka?

HEI kenapa aku malah memikirkannya? Tidak.. Tidak aku tidak boleh seperti ini. Dimana harga diriku.

"Hei, Sakuke apa kau baik-baik saja? dari tadi kau hanya melamun" kata Neji heran. Dan pada akhirnya keempat pasang mata itu melihatku itensif.

"Hey. Hentikan tatapan aneh itu" sahutku kesal. Dan hey.. siapa yang tidak risih dilihat seperti itu. "Aku duluan" kataku pada yang lain sambil berjalan meninggalkan kursi kantin.

Masih dapat kudengar mereka sangat heran padaku. "Ada apa dengannya?" kata Naruto heran. "Mendokusai" kata Shikamaru malas.

**Sasuke pov end**

Saat semua sedang sibuk dengan perbincangannya Sakura langsung saja berjalan meninggalkan kantin, Sakura sempat ditatap sinis oleh beberapa murid lain. Sakura yang melihatnya hanya diam dan terus berjalan. Entah sial atau apa sakura tersandung atau lebih lepatnya disandung oleh kaki seorang gadis yang hampir saja membutanya terjatuh hingga seseorang menahannya agar tidak terjatuh.

Sakura yang sudah pasrah hanya penutup mata dan pada akhirnya tidak merasakan apapun. Yang ia rasakan hanya sebuah tangan hangat sadang memeluk pinggangnya agar tidak terjatuh.

"SAKURA!" panggil orang itu tidak percaya.

sakura merasa terpanggil dan familiar dengan suara itu akhirnya membuka mata dan membelalak kaget.

tbc...

A/N : Akhirnya, maaf kalo ceritanya ga memuaskan, hehehe biasa, kelamaan jadi reader, ga bisa jadi auotor yang baik. mohon banget review-nya. sekali lagi gomen na sai dan arigarou untuk yang udah baca walau pun ga review. tapi saya tetep berharap semua pada review.

.

.

.

.

.

RnR


	2. Chapter 2

Saat semua sedang sibuk dengan perbincangannya Sakura langsung saja berjalan meninggalkan kantin, Sakura sempat ditatap sinis oleh beberapa murid lain. Sakura yang melihatnya hanya diam dan terus berjalan. Entah sial atau apa sakura tersandung atau lebih lepatnya disandung oleh kaki seorang gadis yang hampir saja membutanya terjatuh hingga seseorang menahannya agar tidak terjatuh.

Sakura yang sudah pasrah hanya penutup mata dan pada akhirnya tidak merasakan apapun. Yang ia rasakan hanya sebuah tangan hangat sadang memeluk pinggangnya agar tidak terjatuh.

"SAKURA!" panggil orang itu tidak percaya.

sakura merasa terpanggil dan familiar dengan suara itu akhirnya membuka mata dan membelalak kaget.

.

.

NEW STORY

NARUTO BY MASASI KHISIMOTO

NEW STORY BY ME

WARNING : OOC, Typo(s), and other

Rated T

Pairing SasuSakuGaa

Don't Like Don't Read

Chapter 2

.

.

Sakura terbelalak kaget melihat siapa yang sedang menyanggganya. Belum sempat Sakura menanggil namanya, orang itu sudah memeluknya terlebih dahulu.

"Sakura! Aku sangat merindukanmu! Kenapa kau tidak bilang padaku kalau kau pulang dari Paris? Hmm..." Sakura hanya mendengarkan ocehan orang itu. Tidak biasanya dia berbicara sepanjang ini.

"Kau tau sendiri bagaimana keadaanku di Paris setelah '_dia'_ pergi, Gaara" ujar Sakura lemah karena mengingat '_dia'. _Ya, orang yang dipanggil Gaara itu tau benar bagaimana kondisi Sakura setelah kepergiannya. Karena tidak ingin memperburuk kondisi Sakura akhirnya Gaara mengeratkan pelukannya pada Sakura. Sedangkan Sakura yang merasakan hanya diam, tidak ingin memperburuk kaadaan batinnya.

Sedari tadi terlihat banyak gadis yang kesal melihat kejadian itu. Dan, hey... siapa yang tidak kesal orang baru disekolah ini mampu berdekatan dengan 2 pangeran sekolah dalam waktu yang sama.

Tanpa disadari seorangpun terlihat seseorang dengan rambut reven dan bermata onix memperhatikan mereka kesal. Sebelum disadari siapapun orang itu pergi dengan rasa kesal yang membara.

_'sok sekali dia, baru sekolah disini sudah bisa kenal dengan mereka semua. Sebenarnya siapa anak itu?' _batin sasuke.

Bukannya kau tidak pernah peduli pada siapapun eh...? lalu kenapa gadis itu selalu kau pikirkan hm... sasu?

setelah lama berdebat dengan pikirannya Sasuke tiba dikelas dengan kesal dan hanya dapat dibaca oleh-

"Hey Teme dari mana saja kau?" kata Naruto.

\- yap, Naruto. "Hei jika orang bertanya di jawab teme!" kata Naruto kesal

"Ck. Diam kau dobe!" celetuk Sasuke kesal.

"Ada apa?" tanya Naruto penasaran karena tingkah laku desuke yang aneh.

"Hah... kau ini! Teme. Sakura-chan itu cantik ya.. andaikan aku jadi pacarnya pasti sangat menyenangkan. Hhehehe" Cengir Naruto membayangkan dirinya berpacaran, bergandengan tangan, dan berci-

Ptakkk

\- uman "Awwww. Sakit teme, kau ini kenapa sih. Tiba-tiba memukulku" keluh Naruto sambil memegangi kepalanya.

"Hayalanmu terlalu tinggi Dobe. Mana mau dia dengan orang sepertimu" kata Sasuke mencibir. "HEI... YAK... KAU INI" kata Naruto marah yang hanya ditanggapi oleh seringaian.

.

.

.

.

Sudah lama keduanya tidak ngobrol jadi mereka terlalu asik hingga lupa bahwa istirahat hampir selesai.

"Saku, sebaiknya kau segera kembali ke kelas. Sebentar lagi bel masuk" kata Gaara mengigatkan. "Hn, kalau begitu aku duluan. Jaa" kata Sakura sambil berbalik.

Belum sempat melangkah tangannya sudah ditarik oleh lawan bicaranya tadi. "Ayo aku antar" kata Gaara sambil menarik Sakura menuju kelasnya.

"Hey, aku bisa jalan sendiri" kata Sakura sambil cemberut. Sudah lama Gaara tidak melihat ekspresinya yang seperti itu hanya bisa tersenyum tipis.

"Hey Gaara? kenapa kau senyum-senyum begitu?" kata Sakura bingung. "Ah tidak. Sebaiknya kita cepat jika kau tidak ingin terlamat masuk kelas" tukas Gaara yang kembali menariknya ke kelas. Sedangkan Sakura hanya memutar mata bosan.

"Yang ada malah kau yang terlambat" kata Sakura. "Biarlah" acuh Gaara.

"Oh iya, nanti pulang kau bersama siapa?" tanya Gaara

"Entahlah kurasa Sasori-nii atau mungkin naik bis. Entahlah, aku tidak tau" balas Sakura

"Kalau bayi itu tidak bisa mengantarmu hubungi saja aku. Aku bawa motor hari ini. Kita bisa pulang bersama. Mungkin kita juga bisa beli es krim atau-" kata kata Gaara terpotong oleh suara kekehan dari Sakura. "Apakah selama aku pergi kau jadi cerewet seperti ini?" kekeh Sakura melihat betapa cerewetnya seorang Gaara yang biasanya memasang muka datar sedater papan triplek itu. Gaara yang melihat kekehan itu hanya tersenyum tipis, entah sudah berapa lama dia tidak pernah-sekalipun-melihat senyuman itu sejak kejadian_ itu. Ya semua berawal sejak kejadian itu._

Tapi tanpa disadari oleh keduanya banyak sekali pasangan mata yang memandang mereka dengan berbagai tatapan, kagum, terpesona, iri, kesal, bahkan tatapan membunuh yang tak lain dilayangkan kepada gadis bermahkota soft pink itu.

Bahkan mereka tidak sadar sudah berada di depan kelas Sakura sehingga seluruh siswa kelas dapat melihat kedua orang itu sedang bercanda dan tertawa –yang jarang sekali dijumpai terutama pemuda 'Ai' itu – hingga akhirnya mereka menyadarinya.

"Sepertinya kita sudah sampai. Nanti aku akan main ke rumahmu. Sudah lama aku tidak kesana. Kalau begitu sampai jumpa, Jaa" kata Gaara sambil tersenyum tipis lalu membalikkan badan.

Disisi lain seseorang sedang memperhatikannya tanpa ia –semua anak kelas – sadari.

"Hn, Jaa ne.." kata Sakura sambil tersenyum, yang mengakibatkan _blusing_-nya semua siswa yang melihatnya –dan memang semua orang sedang memperhatikan. Belum sempat melangkah Gaara langsung saja membalikan badan sehingga menghadap Sakura lagi.

"Ah ya. Kau sudah minum obatmu Saku?" Tanya Gaara sedikit (dibaca: sangat) khawatir ditambah muka panik.

"Belum. Emang kenapa?" Tanya Sakura tak mengerti. "Astaga bagaimana jika kau sakit lagi? Kau harus segera minum ob-?" kata-kata Gaara terputus saat jari telunjuk Sakura menghentikan kata-katanya

"Hey, aku akan baik-baik saja tidak usah dibahas OK?" kata Sakura malas sambil menahan tawanya.

"Kenapa kau tertawa?" kata Gaara heran sekaligus senang. "Karna kau sangat cerewet" kata Sakura yang masih berusaha menahan tawanya. "Ya.. Ya.. Ya.. baiklah nona. Tapi jangan sampai lupa meminum obatmu"

"Iya… Iya… Aku akan meminum obatku. Sekarang pergilah sudah mau bel masuk"

"Iya Saku-chan_ku_. Sampai jumpa" kata Gaara berlau sambil mencium pipi kiri Sakura yang langsung disambut oleh berbagai reaksi oleh siswa dan siswi disana. Sakura hanya menghela nafas melihat reaksi yang dilontarkan padanya. Entah sejak kapan Sakura sudah terbiasa dengan hal itu.

Sakura yang mendengar bel langsung saja masuk ke kelas yang langsung disambut oleh tatapan mematikan dari _hampir_ seluruh siswi dikelas.

.

.

.

"Sakura kau mengenal Gaara?" Tanya hinata pada Sakura.

"Ya. Memang kenapa?" Tanya Sakura

"Eh, ti-tidak hanya saja itu…" Hinata sebenarnya tidak yakin ingin mengatakannya.

"Hanya apa?" kata Sakura tak mengerti

"Ti-tidak hanya saja Gaara tidak pernah terlihat dekat dengan seorang gadis kecuali kakaknya. Temari Sabaku" kata Hinata terus terang sambil menunduk.

"Oh, Gaara memang sangat sulit dekat dengan seseorang. Aku saja harus membutuhkan 2 hari agar dia mau bermain denganku dulu. Biasanya aku hanya perlu mengajak seseorang bermain dan dia akan jadi temanku. Gaara memang seperti itu." Kata sakura sambil meminum obatnya.

"Kau teman kecil Gaara?" Tanya Hinata tak percaya.

"Ya, kenapa?" Tanya Sakura lagi, Sakura merasa seakan semua yang dilakukannya disini tidak wajar dan itu aneh baginya.

"Ti-tidak. Tapi bukannya Sakura itu dari Paris kenapa bisa jadi teman kecil Gaara?" kata Hinata masih bingung. "Ayahnya dan Ayahku sahabat baik" kata Sakura. "Ah, begitu." Kata Hinata yang langsung terputus oleh guru yang baru saja hadir.

.

.

.

Bel pulangpun berbunyi. Kelas semula sunyi langsung jadi gaduh dan berisik.

"Baik anak-anak sampai berjumpa besok"

"Konichiwa sensei" kata semua murid yang ada di kelas. Setelah Anko meninggalkan kelas langsung saja murid menyerbu keluar kelas.

"Sakura kau mau pulang bersamaku?" tawar Hinata pada Sakura. "Hn, Tidak. Terima kasih" tolak Sakura halus. "Kalau begitu aku duluan Sakura. Jaa" kata Hinata sambil berlalu meninggalkan Sakura.

Sekarang hanya tinggal tiga orang yang ada dikelas –

"Teme, aku duluan ya. Jaa" kata Naruto yang hanya dibalas dengan gumaman oleh Sasuke.

"Aku duluan Saku-chan. Jaa" kata Naruto yang lagi-lagi hanya dibalas oleh gumaman. _Kenapa sakura mirip seperti Teme?Aneh _batin Naruto mendengar jawaban dari keduanya.

.

.

Di lain tempat terlihat seorang –bukan tapi dua orang siswa berambut merah berjalan menuju kelas Sakura.

"Astaga aku telat menjemputnya. Padahal aku sudah menyiapkan hadiah special untuknya. GAWAT…!" kata siswa rambut merah yang satu.

Sedangkan yang satu lagi…

"Ah,, Astaga aku sampai lupa hari inikan tanggal 28 Maret. Hah… lebih baik aku segera kesana" kata nya terburu-buru.

Tak disangka keduanya bertemu secara bersamaan di depan kelas Sakura.

"SAKURA-CHAN" teriak kedua pria berambut merah itu bersamaan. Saat keduanya tiba dikelas keduanya memincingkan mata melihat salah satu orang yang paling mereka hindari itu.

"Sakura ayo kita pulang" kata Sasori –yap si rambut merah– sambil menarik Sukura keluar kelas sambil menatap sinis kearah siswa yang masih berada di kelas adiknya itu.

"Kenapa kau bersamanya saku-chan?" Tanya Gaara –si rambur merah satu lagi– saat Sakura sudah keluar dari kelas.

"Hanya kebetulan saja" kata Sakura yang menjawabnya dengan –kelewat– santai yang dibalas dengan ledikan oleh kedua orang yang berjalan disamping Sakura.

"Ah iya" kata keduanya bersamaan. Sakura yang melihat kelakuan teman dan kakaknya itu hanya memandang keduanya aneh. Sangat jarang keduanya bisa sangat kompak seperti itu.

"Sebenarnya ada apa dengan kalian, hm?" Tanya Sakura yang masih bingung dengan kelakuan keduanya. Keduanyapun saling menatap kemudian tersenyum misterius.

"OTANJOUBI OMEDETOU SAKURA-CHAN" Teriak keduanya sambil memeluk dan mengecup kedua pipi Sakura. Sakura yang diperlakukan seperti itu hanya bisa bersemu merah.

Dan di saat yang sama pula seorang pria berambut reven sedang nganggeram kerena melihat Sakura diperlakukan seperti itu. Tapi, kenapa kau seperti itu Sasuke? bukankah kau sama sekali tidak peduli dengan Sakura, ehh Sasuke?

.

.

.

**Sasuke POV**

"Teme, aku duluan ya. Jaa" Naruto berkata yang hanya ku balas dengan gumaman seperti biasa.

"Aku duluan Saku-chan. Jaa" kata Naruto yang lagi-lagi hanya dibalas oleh gumaman oleh gadis itu.

Gadis itu, entah kenapa aku selalu merasakan sesuatu yang aneh bila aku di dekatnya. Tapi ada sesuatu yang menghalangiku untuk tau lebih tentangnya, seakan dia berusaha menjaga jarak dengan ku.

Dan saat melihatnya, dia mengingatkan ku pada seseorang yang penting bagi ku. Tapi aku pun tak tau siapa.

Lamumanku pun buyar saat mendengar suara yang sangat memekakan telinga itu. "SAKURA-CHAN" teriak kedua pemuda berambut merah itu bersamaan. _Dua setan merah yang berisik _batin ku.

Di saat yang bersamaan keduanya memincingkan mata padaku. Dan hanya kubalas dengan tatapan datar.

"Sakura ayo kita pulang" kata _si bayi merah _sambil menarik gadis pink itu keluar kelas dan menatap sinis kearahku. Tanpa sadar akupun menggeram hingga kuku-kuku ku memutih.

Akupun segera keluar kelas tanpa menghiraukan keberadaan orang lain di sekitarku.

**Sasuke POV end**

.

.

.

"Karena hari ini ulang tahunmu maka aku akan mentraktirmu makan eskrim sepuas yang kau mau" kata Gaara sambil mencubit pipi kanan Sakura saat ketiganya berjalan di deretan pertokoan.

"Benarkah" Tanya Sakura sambil berbinar-binar mendengar kata es krim. Gaara dan Sasori yang melihat reaksi Sakura ikut senang, sudah lama Sakura tidak tersenyum seperti sekarang.

"Aku juga akan membelikan apa saja yang kau mau" kata Sasori saat Sakura sudah duduk manis dengan es krimnya itu.

"Yey, nii-chan sangat baik" ahh, sudah lama sejak kejadian itu sakura tidak memanggilnya 'nii-chan'. Sasori yang mendengarnya tersenyum senang.

"Ah, habis ini aku mau ke toko baju, lalu ke toko buku, ke toko sepatu, ah iya danjuga ke toko bunga" Sasori yang melihat imouto-nya itu langsung saja mengacak-acak rambut sakura.

"Ah, apa yang kau lakukan" rengut Sakura marah.

Gaara yang melihat aksi kedua kakak beradik itu hanya diam dan tersenyum. "Ah, Sakura ada es krim di bibirmu"

"Ah, apa sudah hilang" kata Sakura sambil menjilat sudut bibirnya

"Bukan di situ"

"Sudah?"

"Belum"

"Apa sudah?"

Gaara yang lelah menjawab ocehan Sakura langsung saja menyeka es krim yang ada di sudut bibir Sakura dan menjilatnya. Sakura langsung saja memerah dan Sasori menggeram marah.

"Hey, jangan dekat-dekat _imouto-ku_" dengan penekanan dikata paling akhir sambil menarik sakura kedalam pelukannya.

"ya, ya, ya" kata Gaara malas menanggapi temannya itu.

"Ah lebih baik kita belanja sekarang" kata sakura mengakhiri perdebatan itu dan jalan begitu saja.

.

.

.

Setelah berburu semua belanjaan, mulai dari buku, baju, sepatu, sampai aksesorispun tidak ketinggalan. Karena Sakura bukan tepi cewe yang feminim jadi dia tidak begitu banyak membeli aksesoris. Karena Gaara harus menjemput nee-chan nya yang baru saja pulang dari London, Gaara pun pergi duluan meninggalkan Sakura dengan Sasori

"Ah, ayo kita beli bunga nii-chan"

"Iya, Sakura" kata Sasori yang sudah ditinggal oleh Sakura yang sudah keburu pergi duluan.

Setelah berhasil menyusul Sakura dengan semua belanjaan yang dibawanya, Sasori langsung saja menghampiri Sakura yang sedang memilih beberapa bunga yang entah untuk siapa?

"Paman aku beli ini. Yang ini dan ini dijadikan satu saja" setelah mengatakannya Sakura masih melihat-lihat bunga yang ada di toko itu

"Kau beli sabanyak itu untuk siapa?" Tanya Sasori terheran-heran

"Untuk _Dia_" jawab Sakura sambil mengembangkan senyuman manisnya.

_DEG_

Bagaikan sebuah belati besar yang langsung menyayat hatinya mendengar perkataan Sakura yang di ikuti dengan sebuah senyuman yang sangat indah yang hanya diperlihatkannya bagi orang yang sangat ia sayangi. Setelah setahun lamanya Sakura tidak menampilkan senyuman itu membuat Sasori bahagia sekaligus sedih melihat keadaan adiknya.

"Ini bunganya, nona"

"Terimakasih paman"

.

.

.

Setelah selesai membeli bunga keduanya langsung pulang kerumah. Sesampainya rumah terlihat sangat sepi.

"Apa selalu seperti ini?" Tanya Sakura pada Sasori. Sasori melihat ekspresi adiknya yang berubah 180 derajat jadi sangat sedih.

"Ya. Seperti inilah keadaannya setelah kau ke Paris"

"Ya, sampai sekarang" sambung Sakura melanjutkan kata-kata Sasori. Setelah perbincangan singkat itu, Sakura tidak lagi banyak bicara seperti tadi siang. Keduanya langsung saja memasuki kamar masing-masing.

Tok tok tok

"Masuk saja" Kata Sakura sambil berdiri di balkon kamar.

"Sakura, nii-chan ingin ke suatu tempat. Kau mau ikut?" Tanya Sasori sambil berjalan menuju tempat Sakura.

"Tidak nii-san"jawab Sakura dingin. _Hah, sepertinya dia sudah kembali _batin Sasori.

"Baiklah. Tapi jika kau ingin keluar ataupun pergi kau harus langsung hubungi aku. Oke?"

"Hm"

"Hah. Baiklah nii-chan pergi dulu" kata Sasori sambil mencium kening _Imouto _nya itu.

Setelah kepergian kakanya itu hanya ada keheningan di ruangan itu. Entah apa yang berada dipikiran Sakura. Hingga beberapa menit kemudian gadis bermahkotakan bunga kebanggaan negeri jepang itu beranjak dari tempatnya mennuju keluar rumah.

Tanpa memberitahukan kakaknya Sakura langsung saja pergi dengan sebuket bunga lili.

.

.

.

Sore yang sangat sejuk di hari ini karena sedang musim semi. Banyak bunga sekura berguguran di sepanjang jalan. Termasuk disalah satu tempat di sudut kota.

Terlihat seorang gadis sedang duduk bersimpuh di bawah pohon Sakura. Banyak bunga sakura berguguran di sekitarnya. Terlihat didepannya ada sebuah papan dengan nama seseorangan yang sangat dicintai gadis itu.

Gadis itu –Sakura– menaruh bunga yang tadi ia beli di atas makan orang terkasihnya itu. Sudah setahun sejak kepergiannya, tapi Sakura belum dapat melupakannya.

"Hai. Seudah lama aku tidak kemari. Hahaha rasanya waktu cepat sekali berlalu sampai-sapai kau sudah pergi tanpa mengajakku. Kau sangat jahat. Kau tau? Aku sangat kesepian disini. Seharusnya aku saja yang pergi. Kenapa harus kau?" Tanpa sadar Kristal bening perlahan mulai mengalir di pipinya itu.

"Apakah kau sudah bahagia disana? Bahkan aku tidak bisa melihatmu untuk yang terakhir kali. Kau bahkan belum menepati janjimu! Kau berjanji saat aku lulus dengan nilai sempurna kau akan mengabulkan apapun yang ku inginkan" Suara Sakura seketika melemah mengingat kenangan-kenangan manis yang mereka lalui.

"Apakah kau masih mengingat semua itu? Mengingat semua kenangan yang kita jalani berdua" kata Sakura lemah, sangat lemah sambil memeluk batu nisan yang bertuliskan nama kekasihnya itu.

Sakura sudah mengenalnya selama 5 tahun. Sakura mengalnya karena _dia_ adalah sahabat kakaknya. Bahkan keduanya sudah berpacaran selama 3 tahun sejak dirinya masuk sekolah menengah pertama di Paris yang pada saat itu _dia_ menjadi senior di sekolahnya itu. _Dia_ bersekolah di Paris karena harus membantu perusahaan ayahnya.

.

.

.

Di tempat yang berbeda terlihat seorang remaja dengan paras yang tampan dan tak bercela sedang berjalan ke sebuah toko bunga yang berada di seberang jalan.

"Konichiwa, mencari bunga apa?" Tanya sang pelayan toko dengan ramah

"Ah, aku mencari lili putih"

"Tunggu sebentar, tuan" pelayan itu langsung mengambilkan bunga yang iminta oleh remaja itu.

"Ini bunganya tuan, hari ini banyak sekali yang membeli bunga lili. Pasti ini untuk kekasihmu ya, tuan" Tanya pelayan itu sedikit menggodanya.

"Tidak. Ini untuk kakak ku"

"Oh, pilihan bunga yang bagus"

"Terima Kasih" ucapnya dan langsung meninggalkan toko.

.

.

.

**Sasuke POV**

Tak terasa sudah satu tahun sejak kematiannya, kematian kakakku itu. Bahkan sampai saat ini aku masih belum tau penyebab kecelakaan yang mengakibatkan kematian kakakku. Hanya tousan yang tau bangaimana semua ini terjadi. Dan sampai sekarang tousan belum juga memberitahukannya padaku juga kaasan.

Sebelum semua kejadin buruk itu terjadi. Dia berjanji padaku akan mengenalkan kekasihnya yang berada di Paris pada ku. Tapi semua sudah terlambat. Bahkan dia belum sempat mengucapkan selamat tinggal padaku untuk terakhir kalinya.

Saat pemakamannya aku sama sekali tidak menangis, bahkan untuk setetes pun. Hal ini membuat teman-teman kakakku prihatin. Sampai saat hujan mengujur tubuhku ketika pemakaman berakhir pada saat itulah aku baru mengeluarkannya, mengeluarkan semua perasaanku saat itu.

Dan yang membuatku sangat marah adalah kenapa kekasihnya yang selalu dia puji itu tidak ada di saat-saat terakhir kali dia dapat melihatnya.

**Sasuke POV end**

.

.

.

Hampir satu jam Sakura berada di tempat itu. Sakura ingat betul saat-saat terakhir kekasihnya itu memeluknya. Saat dimana dia tidak akan pernah bertemu lagi dengan kekasihnya itu.

Tanpa sadar cairan kental berwarna merah keluar dari hidungnya tiba-tiba.

"Ah, kurasa aku harus segera pulang. Kau tau kan, aku selalu merindukanmu." Sakurapun beranjak dan mencium batu nisan bertuliskan nama kekasihnya itu.

Gadis itupun berjalan menuruni bukit dengan mata berkunang-kunang. _Ah, kenapa harus sekarang _batin Sakura saat menyadari cairn yang baru saja keluar dari hidungnya itu.

Saat sudah menuruni bukut itu, tiba-tiba tubuhnya limbung dan seketika penglihatannya menjadi gelap. Hanya sekelebat banyangan pemuda membawa bunga berlari menuju kearahnya.

.

.

.

Saat ingin menuju makam kakaknya Sasuke melihat seorang gadis tengah berjalan menuruni bukut dengan sempoyongan. _Apa yang dia lakukan disini?_ Sasuke pun berjalan mendekati gadis itu dan...

Bruk!

tbc...

A/N : Akhirnya chap 2 update juga setelah sekian lama ga bisa buka fanfic di laptop akhirnya bisa juga. jadi maaf atas keterlambatannya. sangat butuh masukan dan saran :)

hanazawa yura : Arigataou ^^, ini chap selanjutnya

Febri Feven : Ini buat kamu

Hanna Hoshiko : Salam kenal juga Hanna-senpai

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**RnR**


End file.
